


Save the last dance for me

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Community: wrestlingkink, Crossdressing, Dancing, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Roleplay, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Beauty and the Man Beast live up to their nicknames and dance with each other.





	Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1275671#cmt1275671) fill

Rhyno was sitting nervously in the empty ballroom. He'd never done anything like this before, and in moments like this he wished he could just have a drink to calm his nerves. But he'd promised himself to never touch alcohol again. Instead, he took another look at his suit. It was similar to the one of _the Beast_ in the movie: a dark blue coat with golden ornaments, blue pants and a white shirt.

They had ordered their costumes online some weeks ago. It had been Heath's idea, unlike the name of their tag team which Rhyno had come up with. In the beginning Heath hadn't liked it very much because he hadn't just wanted to be the _Beauty._ He'd wanted a name to intimidate their opponents. However, after some time the name had grown on him, and now he took it more literally than Rhyno had ever intended.

So for the last few weeks they had carried their costumes always with them, and tonight they had the opportunity to wear them for the first time. They had arrived at the hotel after midnight. It was a small hotel in a secluded area. But it had a ballroom that wasn't used at this time. After some negotiation, the owner had agreed that they could use it for their little roleplay. After all, they were superstars and paid for it.

Rhyno had quickly changed his clothes, grabbed a brush and gone ahead. He'd wanted to leave their room to Heath alone. However, he wasn't alone now because three women of the hotel staff had heard about their plan and decided to help Heath with his dress and make-up. Now he was sitting in a chair, already dressed, while one woman did his hair, another painted his fingernails and the third one was busy with his make-up.

They had noticed how nervous Heath was and assured him that he looked very cute and that his partner would love him.

"Do you want me to shave your beard?" one woman asked.

Heath hesitated. It would have fit better to his costume. But he knew that Rhyno loved to stroke his stubble. So he shook his head. Besides, if he had shaved, he would have had to explain it to the WWE Universe. They were so obsessed with looks nowadays. He remembered when they had given Rhyno hell because he'd wanted to try something new.

Finally, he was ready. The women helped him to get up and walk the first steps with his pumps. He'd never worn shoes like that before, and he was sure he could barely dance with them. But when he reached the elevator, he felt like he'd already gotten used to them.

In the meantime, Rhyno tried to remember the dance lessons his parents had forced him to when he'd been a teenager. It was hopeless, though. He knew he wasn't an elegant man; he would just do his best.

A few drunken guests from the hotel bar entered the ballroom. They were allowed to watch if they promised not to take photos or shoot videos. Heath and Rhyno didn't want to share this moment with the public. It was just for them.

One member of the hotel staff dimmed the lights and played quiet music. Rhyno stood up from his chair and grabbed the bouquet of plastic roses he had picked up from the gas station. It was the best he'd been able to get at this time.

Heath was the last person to enter the ballroom. When Rhyno saw him in his gorgeous yellow gown and the pretty make-up, he could only stare at him open-mouthed. Unlike his appearance in the ring, Heath seemed almost shy. He walked solemnly to his partner and stopped in front of him. Then he smiled and tried to drop a curtsy. It didn't look too bad for his first attempt.

Rhyno felt like there was a lump in his throat. But he knew he had to say something; he owed it Heath. "You're beautiful..." was all he managed to say at the moment.

Heath blushed. "Thanks. You look great, too."

Rhyno gave him the roses, and one of the women quickly came to them and took them off Heath. He wouldn't be able to dance with them. The older man bowed to his partner and gave him a kiss on the hand. "May I have this dance?"

Heath just nodded eagerly with a smile and offered his arm. Rhyno took it gently and led the other man to the middle of the dance floor. The staff member from earlier played their song and turned up the volume. Rhyno stepped closer to his partner and put his hand on Heath's lower back. Their warm palms pressed together, and they started to move a little awkwardly.

One of the drunken guests turned to his buddy. "What a lucky man. That lady is really pretty."

"She has a beard and weird hair."

"Still pretty. Nobody is perfect."

Heath almost tripped over his own feet and his dress a few times, but Rhyno's strong arms stopped him from falling, making him feel safe and protected. He leaned in closer and wished Rhyno was a little taller, so that he could have put his head on his chest. Instead, he tried to gaze into his eyes. Rhyno's cheeks turned red and he looked away. He was cute; Heath smiled.

They moved slowly and they wouldn't be voted as best dancers - that much was clear. Still, they enjoyed it. When the music faded, they stopped and Rhyno's hand wandered to the back of Heath's head. The ginger leaned down and they kissed.

Some of the spectators jumped up and applauded. One of the women was so touched, she shed a tear.

 

* * *

 

On their way back to their room, the two lovers were pumped up on adrenaline. Heath clutched the plastic flowers in his hands while Rhyno impatiently pressed the elevator button. Finally, they reached their room and unlocked the door. But when Heath wanted to enter, Rhyno stopped him and picked him up bridal style.

Heath chuckled. "What are you doing? We're not married."

Rhyno grinned at him, kicked the door close behind them and carried Heath to their bed. Then he carefully put him down on it. For a moment he just stood there and admired his partner who was lying on the bed with the brightest smile Rhyno had ever seen on him. "You are so beautiful."

Heath blushed. He placed the bouquet on the nightstand and then sat up to take off his pumps. Rhyno undressed until he was only wearing his briefs and pants. His partner lay down again, and Rhyno climbed onto the bed. His hands brushed over the pliant gown while he leaned over Heath and kissed him again. He felt him trembling a bit. "Are you cold?"

Heath shook his head. Rhyno halted. They had made out before, but they hadn't gone any further. This would be their first time. "We don't have to do it today, you know?"

"No, I want it. It's just... I'm a little excited." Heath smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the ginger said and tried to undress. But soon he realized he couldn't do it alone. "Help," he whined, tangled in his own dress.

Rhyno chuckled and helped him out of bed. When Heath stood in front of him, with his back to Rhyno, the older man wrapped his arms around his waist and placed tender kisses on his neck. Heath put his hands on Rhyno's, closed his eyes and leaned back against him. He almost said, _"I love you"._ But he knew this wasn't the right time, and he wanted to gaze into his partner's eyes when he would say it to him for the first time.

So he just stayed quiet until Rhyno unzipped his dress. It took a few minutes to get Heath completely out of it. Then he turned around, and Rhyno stared at him. Heath was wearing white lingerie: a bra stuffed with paper towels, stockings that were connected to a garter belt and lacey panties.

"Wow," was all Rhyno could say.

His partner blushed again. "Does that mean you like it?"

"I love it!"

Heath smiled and climbed back onto the bed. After Rhyno had dropped his pants, he followed him and straddled his hips. The ginger still seemed a bit nervous. So the older man showered him with praise and kisses before he removed the bra. He stroked and kissed Heath's chest and nipples until his partner's hand was suddenly on his crotch, rubbing him through his briefs. Rhyno couldn't stop the needy noises from escaping his throat.

He leaned down and pressed his lips on the other's, sharing a hot kiss. Heath bucked his hips and ran his fingers through Rhyno's hair. After a moment, the other man pulled away and rolled from the bed to drop his briefs and grab the lube from the nightstand. His hands went to Heath's panties, and when the ginger nodded at him, he pulled them down and threw them to the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Rhyno lubed his fingers and carefully prepared his partner. Heath's soft moans filled the room. When he was ready, Rhyno slowly sank into him. The ginger wrapped his legs around him, and they kissed again before the older man started with gentle thrusts. Soon his moves became faster, a little harder. Some straps slipped off Heath's stockings, but none of them cared. They tried to gaze into each other's eyes. As Heath was close to coming, though, he couldn't keep them open. Rhyno followed him shortly after.

Breathing heavily, they smiled at each other. Heath's fingers reached out and intertwined with Rhyno's. This had been their first time but definitely not their last one.

 


End file.
